thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дочь Зла: Янтарный эпилог
Дочь Зла: Янтарная гильотина — первая лайт-новел в серии «История зла», выпущенная 10 августа 2010 года. Лайт-новел написана Akuno-P и проиллюстрирована Ichika. «Янтарная Гильотина» охватывает события песен «Дочь Зла» и «Слуга Зла», подробно описывая историю Аллена, слуги Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, и раскрывая мотивы мести Жермен, приведшие к люцифенской революции. Аннотация "Чтобы защитить Вас... для этого я сам стану злом!" "To protect you...... for that, I will even become evil!" Основная сила Evillious области, это Kingdom of Lucifenia|Королевство Люцифения. Правителем этой огромной страны, была 14-тилетняя принцесса Riliane|Риллиан. Она пользовалась абсолютной властью для выжимания из народа всего чего можно, и любой кто бросал ей вызов, был обезглавлен без милосердия. The major power of the Evillious region, the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Ruling this vast country was the 14-year-old princess, Riliane. She used her absolute power to squeeze everything from the people, and anyone who defied her was beheaded without mercy. Кроме принцессы, существовал слуга, крайне похожий на неё лицом. Его имя - Allen|Аллен Авадония. Это младший брат, близнец принцессы, симулировавший ещё в раннем возрасте. Много жизней было потеряно во время войны, которую начала его эгоистичная сестра. Когда они сталкиваются перед жесточайшим выбором - что же выберет мальчик? Beside that princess was a servant with a face similar to hers. His name is Beside that princess was a servant with a face similar to hers. His name is Allen. He had been her younger twin brother that pretended to be dead at an early age. Many lives disappeared in the huge war that his selfish sister began. When faced with the cruel choice, what did the boy choose——?. С другой стороны, была "мечница в алых доспехах", являющаяся центром army|Сопротивления Люцифении - группы, что массово взбунтовалась против тирании принцессы Риллиан. Их восстание вылилось в revolted|Революция в Люцифении против правительства Люцифении. Та, кто была в центре революции, "мечница в алых доспехах", являлась также приёмной сестрой Аллена, дочь Germaine|Жермена Авадония; вместе со своими личными чувствами, она направила свой меч в сторону Germaine|Дворца Люцифении. On the other side, a "swordswoman in red armor" was at the center of an army group of the masses enraged by the tyranny of the princess. They rose up and revolted against the Lucifenian government. She was at the center, the "swordswoman in red armor"——Allen's foster sister, Germaine; with her personal feelings, she aimed her blade toward the Germaine. И теперь, в жёлтой стране, это "clôture"(окончание), начинается... And now, the yellow country's finale, its "clôture", begins....... Plot Summary Allen and Chartette clean The Heavenly Yard in preparation of Princess Riliane's fourteenth birthday party. Allen's adopted father, Leonhart, arrives to the palace to take up guard duty during the celebration. When the three of them meet, they discuss about Allen's adopted sister Germaine, as well as the dire affairs of the kingdom and Riliane herself, before they are alerted by Ney calling for the princess. The maid exclaims that Riliane is missing. Аллен и Шартетта убирали Небесный сад, подготавливаясь к четырнадцатому дню рождения принцессы Риллиан. Отец Аллена прибыл во дворец для того, что бы нести караул во время празднования. Втроем они обсуждают сестру Аллена - Жермен, как идут дела в королевстве и о принцессе Риллиан, а после слышат, как Ней зовет принцессу. Горничная рассказывает о том, что принцесса пропала. Leonhart and Allen lead a search party through the Forest of Bewilderment as Allen reminisces on his earlier encounters in the woods; in doing so, he thinks of a possible place the princess could have disappeared to and heads off on his own to find her. On an unknown beach, he finds his twin sister Riliane with her horse Josephine and learns that, by attempting to miss her own ball, the princess had planned to have Leonhart executed by blaming him for her disappearance. She berates Allen for ruining her plan, and he heals a wound she sustained during her escape. After conversing with her, Allen leads Riliane back to the palace. Леондхарт и Аллен ведут группу людей сквозь Тысячалетний лес и там Аллен вспоминает о прежних встречах в лесу; он думает о возможном местоположении, спешит туда и находит ее. На наизведанном берегу моря он находит сестру-близнеца Риллиан и ее лошадь Жозефину и узнает о том, что принцесса планировала пропустить бал, обвинив Леондхарта в своем исчезновении. Она ругает Аллена за то, что тот сорвал ее план, а он перебинтовывает ее рану, полученную во время побега. После недолгой беседы Аллен провожает Риллиан обратно во дворец. Later that night, Allen continues to serve during Riliane's party. After talking to Mariam over his separation from his twin sister, he aids in carrying out the food for the guests, including a gigantic cake. Upon seeing the cake, Leonhart leaves the celebration in disgust; he goes back home to Germaine, who had been awaiting his return.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 После, этой же ночью, Аллен продолжает служить в группе Риллиан. После разговора с Мариам он отдаляется от своей сестры-близнеца, он помогает подавать еду для гостей, в том числе огромный торт. Вид праздничного торта вызвал возмущение Леонхарта; он вернулся домой к Жермен, которая ждала его возвращения. Some time later, Riliane executes a politician for going against her tyrannical rule. As a result, his brother Asan, a palace servant, attempts to attack Riliane; Allen fends him off and he is executed afterwards. Three days later, Riliane storms into the kitchen, angry that someone has been stealing food from the palace. She learns from Ney that the culprit is in fact Captain Leonhart. Riliane calls Allen to her room some time afterward. After complimenting his fencing skills, Riliane orders Allen to assassinate Leonhart. When pressed for her reasoning, Riliane relates several disturbing rumors about the man that she had heard from Ney. Meanwhile, Leonhart speaks with Germaine at his home before retrieving an item he plans to bring to the palace tomorrow. Некоторое время спустя, Риллиан продумывает политику для начала ее тиранической власти. В результате ее брат Асан, дворцовый слуга, атакует Риллиан. Аллен отгоняет его, впоследствии он был казнен. Три для, Риллиан врывается в кухню, злясь на то, что кто-то ворует продовольствие из дворца. Она узнает от Ней, что виновником является сер Леондхарт. Через некоторое время Риллиан вызывает Аллена в свою комнату спустя некоторое время. Риллиан восхищается навыками фехтования Аллена и приказывает ему убить Леондхарта. После давления на Ней, Риллиан узнает некоторые тревожные слухи. Между тем Леондхарт говорит с Жермен о доме и его возвращении туда завтра, после посещения дворца. Allen contemplates his orders for some time, eventually deciding to folloегоw them through when told by Ney that Leonhart has been using him in a plan to assassinate the princess. That night, Riliane invites Leonhart over for a drink and to discuss his smuggling of the palace food. After this, as he passes through the Heavenly Yard, Leonhart is attacked by Allen; although initially gaining the upper hand, Leonhart is debilitated by a drug that had been put into his wine previously and Allen kills him. The next morning, Germaine sets out to look for Leonhart and encounters Chartette in the process. She finds her father's corpse deposited in the river, and passes out. After regaining consciousness in Chartette's home, Germaine realizes that Riliane must be responsible for her father's death and swears revenge.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Аллен думает над этим приказом и решает исполнить его через несколько дней, так как узнает от Ней, что Леондхарт готовит покушение на принцессу. В ту ночь Риллиан пригласила к себе Леондхарда к себе в покои, предложила выпить и обсудить его кражу продовольствия из дворца. После этого, когда он вышел в Небесный сад, Леондхарт был атакован Алленом; хотя Леондхарту не составляло труда победить Аллена, вино вскружило ему голову и Аллен убил его. На следующее утро Жармен отправляется искать Леондхарта и в процессе встречает Шартетту. Она находит труп отца в реке и забирает оттуда. После, приходя в сознание в доме Шартетты, Жермен решает, что Риллиан должна понести ответственность за смерть ее отца и клянется отомстить. The Kingdom of Lucifenia finally receives financial aid from the kingdoms of Marlon and Elphegort; the former nation due to the engagement between its king, Kyle Marlon, and Princess Riliane, and the latter as an act of charity from the leader of a merchant guild in Elphegort, Keel Freezis. To give thanks for these contributions, Prime Minister Minis is sent to Marlon and Allen is sent to Elphegort. In the carriage ride to Aceid, Allen remembers a conversation he had with Gumillia, in which she gave him a green onion to give to her friend Michaela in the capital city. Королевство Люцифения наконец получает финансовую помощь от королевств Марлон и Эльфегорт; таким образом Кайл Марлон закрепляет отношения с принцессой Риллиан, а глава торговой гильдии Кил Фризис выражает акт благотворительности. Для того, что бы отблагодарить их за предоставленные средства, премьер министр Минис отправляется в королевство Марлон, а Аллен отправляется в Эльфегорт. В карете по дороге d Акейд, Аллен вспоминает о просьбе Гумилии, которая заключалась в том, что он должен передать зеленый лук ее подруге Микаэлле в столице. When Allen arrives in Aceid, he meets Michaela and gives her the green onion. Learning that the girl is, in fact, a servant of Keel’s, the two share a carriage ride together to his mansion; during the trip, Allen begins to become infatuated with Michaela and makes note of a shell necklace given to her as a gift. Once they arrive, Allen encounters and converses with the mercenary Gast Venom before being invited in to talk with Keel. When alone with the merchant, Allen discusses the affairs of his kingdom with him and the two are served brioche by Michaela; after finishing his assignment, the servant returns to Lucifenia. Когда Аллен прибывает в Акейд, он встречает Микаэллу и передает ей зеелный лук. От нее он узнает, что она слежанка Кила и садится в карету, что бы показать дорогу; во время поездки Аллен увлекается Микаэллой и восхищается красивым ожерельем из ракушек, подаренным ей в дар. Когда они прибыли, Аллен сталкивается с наемником Гастом Веномом, так же прибывшим к Килу. Оставшись один на один с главой гильфии, Аллен обсуждает дела его королевства, а за тем Микаэлла приносит булочки с чаем; после завершения своей миссии, слуга возвращается обратно в Люцифению. Back in Lucifenia, a meeting is called in the Hall of Sounds for Allen and Minis to report the outcomes of their visits; during the course of this, the court mage Elluka is presented with an octopus sent from the Queen Dowager Prim Marlon. When the reports are concluded, Riliane is mad to learn that King Kyle has cancelled their engagement in preference of someone else. Meanwhile, in the Forest of Bewilderment, Germaine begins to configure the Lucifenian Resistance in anticipation of overthrowing Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Вернувшись в Люцифению, в Зале Звуков Аллен и Минис докладывают о результатах их визитов; в ходе этого Минис вручает Элуке осьминога, подарок от властвующей королевы Прим Марлон. Когда доклады были закончены, Риллиан пришла в бешенство, узнав о том, что принц Кайл отменяет свадьбу, предпочтя ей кого-то другого. Между тем в лесу Жермен начинает создавать армию сопротивления для свержения принцессы Риллиан. Mariam is ordered to track down King Kyle's lover, although she discovers only that she is a green-haired woman. As a result, Riliane orders the death of all the women in Elphegort; furthermore, she commands that the Forest of Bewilderment be burned to give a path to the country for her soldiers. Disgusted by this, Elluka quits Riliane's service despite protests from the princess herself and Mariam, taking Gumillia with her from the palace. In the empty Hall of Sounds, Allen discovers that one of Kyle's presents to Riliane matches the necklace given to Michaela. Мариам приказано узнать о любовнице Кайла, он рассказывает о том, что это девушка с зелеными длинными волосами. В результате Риллиан приказывает убить всех женщин в Эльфегорте; кроме того, она приказывает сжечь Тысячалетний лес, что бы проложить путь солдатам в королевство. Придя в гнев от этого Элука уходит из числа слуг принцессы Риллиан, прощается с Мариам, и вместе с Гумилией уходит из дворца. В пустом Зале Звуков, Аллен находит один из подарков Кайла для принцессы Риллиан - ожерелье, похожее на ожерелье Микаэлы. That night, the Lucifenian soldiers attempt to burn down the forest while the Lucifenian Resistance opposes their efforts. Elluka and Gumillia summon a rainstorm to put out the blaze before moving on, many trees burn down regardless. In time, the soldiers invade Elphegort. Some time later, Allen arrives in the half-burned forest and scales down a well to meet Michaela. Earlier, he had been told of her hiding place by Keel Freezis; the merchant and his family had been jailed in the palace some time previous for allowing their green-haired servants to escape. In the well, Allen meets with and reassures Michaela before returning to the palace. Этой же ночью солдаты Люцифении пытаются поджечь лес, в то время, как солдаты сопротивления мешают им. Элука и Гумилия вызывают ливень, поэтому огонь был подавлен. В это время солдаты уже вторглись в Эльфегорт. Спустя некоторое время Аллен приходит в лес и спускается в колодец, для встречи с Микаэлой. Раннее, он узнал об этом месте от Кила Фризиса; глава торговой гильдии и его семья были арестованы за то, что позволили их зеленоволосой служанке сбежать. Аллен встречается с Микаэлой, а за тем возвращается во дворец. In the Forest of Bewilderment, Germaine meets with a cloaked figure that provides information on the war with Elphegort. In the royal palace, Allen is called to Riliane's room, the princess having learned from Ney that Michaela is Kyle's object of affection, and she orders him to assassinate the girl. Allen contemplates his orders and speaks with Ney on the subject. At this time, Michaela encounters a visitor and Allen approaches the well with sorrow in his heart over his decision. After the event, he loudly cries over what transpired, finding Michaela dead. Allen then returns to servicing Riliane, where he observes the princess chatting with Chartette and Ney. Elsewhere, the Lucifenian Resistance is offered aid by a masked man with a shell necklace.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В Тысячалетнем лесу Жермен встречает человека в плаще, который рассказывает о войне с Эльфегортом. В королевском дворце Аллен разговаривает с принцессой в ее комнате, принцесса узнала от Ней, что Микаэла, служанка Кила, любовница Кайла и приказывает своему слуге убить ее. Аллен раздумывает над этим приказом и распрашивает об этом Ней. В это время Микаэла ждет Аллена, который идет в лес, опечаленный предстоящим. После убийства Микаэлы он громко плачет. После Аллен возвращается к Риллиан, когда она непринужденно разговаривает с Шартеттой и Ней. В другом месте к сопротивлению присоединяется человек в маске, держащий в руке ожерелье из ракушек. Later, as the war with Elphegort continues, a thwarted assassination attempt is made on Minis. Chartette, Ney, and Allen observe the resultant panic in Riliane's court; they overhear the ministers' decision to strengthen security by hiring Gast Venom's mercenary group, the Venom Mercenaries. After he arrives to the palace, Gast Venom is greeted by Riliane and then shown to his rooms by Allen. In the process, the mercenary encounters Mariam, an old acquaintance of his, and they share a brief conversation. During this time, Germaine meets with Keel's maid, Clarith, in a Lucifenian bar to discuss the merchant's backing for the Lucifenian Resistance, as well as the possibility of her own membership. They witness two members of the Venom Mercenaries causing trouble for the bar owner, but leave without interfering. Позже, во время продолжения войны с Эльфегортом, совершается покушение на Миниса. Шартетта, Ней и Аллен подслушивают за дверью ход суда; они узнают о том, что министры решают нанять для защиты государства отряд Наемников Венома. После его прибытия во дворец, Гаст Веном встречает Риллиан, а за тем Аллен провожает его в его комнату. В процессе наемник сталкивается с Мариам, его старой знакомой и недолго беседуют. В это время Жермен встречает горничную Кил - Кларису, в люцифенском баре и разговаривает о возможной поддержке армии сопротивления со стороны гильдии торговцев. Они наблюдают за двумя людьми из наемников Венома, бушующих в баре,однако не вмешиваются. Back in the palace, Allen observes several soldiers confronting Gast Venom over the abuses of the Venom Mercenaries. Gast briefly argues with and attacks the men before leaving. In the base of the Lucifenian Resistance, Germaine and the rest of her fellows receive troops and weapons from both the masked man, Karchess, and Chartette's father. As part of this aid, Germaine is outfitted with armor and a sword salvaged from Leonhart's old equipment. Meanwhile, as the sun sets on the palace, Allen serves Riliane her snack, contemplating their grim circumstances. Later, in the Lucifenian bar, Germaine and her fellows again witness the abuses of the people by the Venom Mercenaries. Getting into a fight with its members, the Resistance incites a riot, to develop into the Lucifenian Revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Вернувшись во дворец Аллен докладывает Гасту Веному о неприемлимом поведении его людей. Гаст недолго спорит и нападает начинает бой. На базе Люцифенского Сопротивления Жермен и ее товарищи получают войска и вооружение от человека в маске, Кларисы и отца Шартетты. Частью снаряжения Жермен стал переделанный доспех ее отца. Между тем, солнце садилось, во дворце Аллен подает на стол Риллиан закуски. Позже, в люцифенском баре, Жермен и ее товарищи снова стали свидетелями буйств наемников Венома. Вступив с ними в драку, они пострекают находящихся на бунт и Люцифенскую революцию. As the revolution sweeps through the country and the war with Elphegort continues, Allen eavesdrops on Lucifenia's court; he is censured by Minis, who then reassures the rest of the crowd on the country's security. A week later, as the initial riot is suppressed, news arrives of the soldiers in Elphegort being attacked and rebellions starting in other cities. A message is sent to Marlon for aid and the next week Marlon sends back a refusal to aid the country, and Lucifenia continues to lose territory to the revolution. By another week, the revolutionaries close in on the palace and several ministers begin to escape; Minis breaks down under the strain of this news. Революция сметает войска принцессы и продвигается к дворцу, война с Эльфегортом продолжается, Аллен подслушивает суд, на котором осуждают Миниса, остлальные министры считают, что королевство хорошо защищено и бояться ничего не стоит. Через неделю бунт был подавлен, однако, армия сопротивления переманила на свою сторону возвращающихся из Эльфегорта солдат и восстания начинаются в других городах. В Марлон было отправлено сообщение о помощи, однако Люцифения получила отказ и продолжала терять свои войска в революции. На следующую неделю революционеры подступают к дворцу и многие министры сбегают, Минис ломается под тяжестью этих событий. Suffering through the loss of comrades and several injuries, Germaine and Karchess lead their fellows to the palace gate and prepare to overthrow Riliane. Meanwhile, Mariam bids Allen farewell to make a last stand against the revolutionaries, and Allen persuades Gast to continue in his defensive efforts as well. Germaine encounters Mariam, along with several other soldiers, in the Heavenly Yard. Although the Head of Maids' skill threatens to overwhelm her, Chartette comes to Germaine's aid so that the revolutionaries can forward their assault. Потери были и в рядах революционеров, Жермен и Качесс возглавили армию и повели их на дворец Риллиан. Между тем Мариам прощается с Алленом и вступает в бой с революционерами, а Аллен уговаривает Гаста продолжать сражаться на его стороне. Жермен встретила Мариам, без ее товарищей, в Небесном саду. Хотя глава слуг Мариам грозить уничтожить ее, однако Шартетта приходит на помощь Жермен и сражается с Мариам. In the palace corridors, Allen seeks out Riliane. Around the same time, in the Hall of Sounds, Germaine splits up with Karchess; during the course of her fight she encounters Gast Venom. As she battles with the mercenary, Allen comforts Riliane in her room as the princess breaks down and opens up to him, faced with her impending death. After a brief battle in which she sustained an injury to her eyelids, Germaine defeats Gast once and for all. She is then greeted by Chartette, the girl having defeated Mariam, and although nearly blinded, she witnesses the capture of Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Аллен ищет Риллиан в дворцовых коридорах. Примерно в это же время в Зале Звуков Жермен разделяется с Качессом; она встречает Гаста Венома и вступает с ним в битву. В то время, пока они сражаются, Аллен находит принцессу в своих покоях, плачущую и боящуюся скорой гибели, Аллен утешает ее. После недолгого боя, хоть Жермен получила травму, она победила Гаста Венома раз и на всегда. Тогда она встречает Шартетту, победившую Марион, и хоть она почти не видит, Жермен понимает, что принцесса схвачена в плен. Five days later, the captured Daughter of Evil wakes in prison and awaits a trial. In the Hall of Sounds, the instigators of the revolution sit down to discuss the fate of Lucifenia, including Keel, King Thorny Elphen of Elphegort, Germaine, and Karchess; the latter's identity is revealed as Kyle Marlon. They discuss any loose ends left in the wake of the revolution, including Mariam's mysterious death and Elluka's disappearance, and Kyle announces the temporary annexation of Lucifenia by the Kingdom of Marlon. The meeting concludes with a time decided for the execution of Riliane. Пять дней спустя, захваченная в плен дочь суда просыпается в тюрьме и ждет суда. В Зале Звуков, зачинщики революции обсуждают дальнейшую судьбу королевства Люцифении, в том числе Кил, король Эльфегорта Сони Эльфен, Жермен и Качесс; позднее к ним присоединился Кайл Марлон. Они обсуждают конец революции, смерть Марион и исчезновение Элуки, Кайл решает временно объединить земли Марлона и Люцифении по его короной. Беседа оканчивается решением казнить плененную Риллиан. Germaine goes to visit The Daughter of Evil in prison; with her eyesight restored, she recognizes the prisoner as her adopted brother Allen. Allen explains how he switched clothes with Riliane right before her capture, revealing in the process that they were twins. Germaine, although shocked by the news, nonetheless urges Allen to escape with her. Allen attempts to persuade her otherwise; he eventually reveals that he was the one to kill Leonhart, to his adopted sister's horror. Later, Germaine stands in Milanais Square, contemplating the execution about to occur and wondering about the future. On the scaffold, Allen begins to panic over his intending death before being soothed by hallucinations of himself and Riliane, as well as a faint, distinctive melody. Allen then faces his execution and bids farewell to Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Жермен идет к тюрьму, чтобы встретиться с Дочерью зла; к ней возвращается зрение, и она понимает, что пленила не ее, а брата-близнеца принцессы - Аллена. Аллен рассказывает о том, что переоделся в принцессу прямо перед самым захватом, а то, что это близнец, а не принцесса, никто не понял. Жермен шокирует эта новость, и тем не менее она предлагает Аллену бежать с ней. Аллен отказывается от ее плана; он пытается убедить ее в обратном, рассказывая о том, что это он убил Леондхарта, а не принцесса, к ужасу для приемной сестры. Позже, Жермен стояла на площади, не понимая, почему будущее сложилось именно так. На эшафоте Аллен начинает паниковать, однако вживается в роль принцессы и играет ее до конца, он слышит мелодию из их детства и это аего. Much later, settled in his Marlon home, Keel Freezis relaxes as his daughter Yukina works on her next story. He reads over four letters he had received, each concerning the events and aftermath of the past year; one is from Kyle, one from Elluka, one from Clarith, and one from Germaine. Fearing the consequences of the information each letter provides, Keel throws them all into the fire. He then returns his attention to Yukina as she finishes her story. Намного позже в своем доме в Марлоне, Кил Фризис отдыхает со своей дочерью Юкиной, которая пишет свою следующую историю. Он читает четыре полученных письма за этот год, относящихся к разным событиям.; одно от Кайла, одно от Элуки, одно от Кларисы и одно от Жермен. Опасаясь последствий от этих писем он кидает их в огонь. Затем он возвращается к Юкине, которая завершает свою историю. Meanwhile, someone in an unknown place reports to an older woman about the fate of the Three Heroes. As she finishes, the lady congratulates her spy on their work, furthering her plans, revealing herself as Prim Marlon. Her servant is identified as Ney Futapie, in fact Prim's daughter, Ney Marlon. Elsewhere, in a Lucifenian port city, Clarith begins to return to her monastery with a potted sapling in her hands. Before she can do so, she stops to aid a small girl collapsed on the ground, starving and delirious. She notices that the girl holds a bottle in her hand.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Между тем пожилая дама в неизвестном месте слушает рассказ о трех героях. В конце, леди благодарит своего шпиона за проделанную работу, рассказывает дальнейший план, и называется Прим Марлон. Служанка раскрыта - это Ней Футапье, на деле дочь Прим, Ней Марлон. В то же время в люцифенском портовом городке Кларисса начинает новую жизнь в монастыре, держа в руках еще маленькое деревце в горшке. Она замечает на ьерегу девочку, держащую бутылочку в руках. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The word clôture is French, meaning a "closing" to an event or argument; the Kingdom of Lucifenia, its culture, and titular character Riliane are based on the Kingdom of France.'' '' *Слово clôture имеет французское происхождение, обозначает "закрытие" события или аргумента; Королевство Люцифения, его культура, и титулованная героиня Риллиан основаны на образе Королевства Франции. *Ironically, the word can also mean "closure", an emotional completeness to a difficult or emotional event. *Как ни странно это слово так же может означать "прекращение" эмоционального события или действия. *A clôture is informally called a "guillotine" as well. *Так же clôture не официально называется "гильотина". *Originally, the battle between Mariam and Chartette as well as Mariam's death was to be detailed in the novel but was later scrapped by mothy due to not following the perspective of Germaine or Allen; the story was later included in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 「黄のクロアチュール」でカットされたエピソードです。 （アレンやジェルメイヌ視点では描きようのない話なので……） *Первоначально битва между Мариам и Шартеттой и смерть Мариам были расписаны в деталях, однако позже mothy пересмотрел и убрал эту часть, сделав упор на Жермен и Аллена; позже эта история была включена в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide. Curiosities *Reflecting on the novel, mothy states there are a few parts he would like to rewrite but feels they would then lose the emotional passion unique to the novel.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 今見ると色々と拙い部分も多いです。 正直、書き直したい所もちらほらとあります。 ただ、当時書きたいと思っていたことをいっぺんに吐き出している感じなので 情熱というか、熱量はその後の作品と比べても高いかなぁ……と思っています。 *Размышляя о романе mothy рассказывает о том, что есть некоторые части романа, которые он бы хотел переписать, но без них потеряется эмоциональная окраска произведения. *When asked for his favorite scene in the light novel, mothy said it was the scene where Riliane and Allen exchanged clothes.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - 王女と召使が服を交換するシーン．．．．． *Когда mothy спросили о его любимой части романа, он сказал, что это момент, где Риллиан и Аллен поменялись одеждой. *The novel was complimented with a benefits booklet titled "The Manual of Evil", containing concept art for character designs. *Роман выпущен с брошюрой, которая называлась "The Manual of Evil", она содержала концепт-арты и описания характеров главных героев. Illustrations= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Riliane is discovered missing from her room by the servants 12776.jpg|Leonhart's death fatefully divides Germaine and Allen 12777.jpg|Clarith and Michaela washing clothes at the Freezis estate 12778.jpg|Allen overhears Elluka and Mariam's conversation ClarithGermaine.png|Clarith reporting Keel's support for the Resistance 215a.jpg|Gast Venom announces his impending deparature 12781.jpg|Riliane crushed by her grim circumstances, comforted by Allen 581e9c1d7fa3e72adbb4bd05.jpg|Riliane and Allen embrace one another for the last time MadAL.jpg|Allen's illusion of Riliane moments before his death 12770.jpg|Germaine, Kyle, Gast, Michaela, Clarith and Keel's profiles 12771.jpg|Mariam, Elluka, Leonhart, Gumillia, Chartette and Ney's profiles 12769.jpg|Allen and Riliane's profiles 12768.jpg|Riliane and Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche |-| Misc= 2010080611365510.jpg|Sample of The Manual of Evil benefits booklet provided with the light novel Akunokaisetsusyo0.jpg|Sample of The Manual of Evil's front cover ClotureBook.jpg|Back cover of The Manual of Evil alongside the light novel Main_01_yellow.jpg|Advertisement for the light novel PHPtwitterbackground.jpeg|The light novel held by Kagamine Rin in PHP's twitter background Shirakaba.jpg|A poster of the novel in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook References }} External Links * Official Website * Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation en:The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow es:La Hija del Mal: Clôture of Yellow Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Книги Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Гордыня Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Pride